The Price for Their Safety
by xBooxBooxBear
Summary: Wilson keeps Webber, Wendy and Abigail unharmed despite what they've gone though. However, that's because Wilson has made a deal with the devil to keep them safe.


The night was peaceful; something almost foreign to this world. Crickets chirped in the distance, in a way that was both annoying but comforting. The fire crackled and sparked with life, giving off the sweet smell of a campfire. White eyes pierced through the curtain of darkness, watching, waiting for any poor soul to enter and be consumed by the monster that leered within.

It was nothing that Wilson was concerned with. If the light from the campfire was lit; they were safe. The gentleman scientist cast his eyes away from the leering ones and returned his focus on the meatballs cooking in the crockpot. He heard a whisper beside him and smiled, turning to see the ghost of Abigail lingering.

"It's almost done. You can tell Wendy." Wilson chuckled to the ghost. "I know she asked you."

Abigail lingered for a moment, whispering something he couldn't quite hear before she returned to her sister's side by the fire.

Wilson glanced back to see Wendy and Webber playing with some old marbles he'd found. He smiled at the sight of them and a wave of happiness washed over him.

He'd been so lonely since he first arrived in this world. He went months, maybe years without any sort of companionship, other than the pigmen. Of course, he had his faithful dog-chest, Chester, always by his side but what he longed for was human companionship. The days he ran into Wendy, Abigail and Webber were ones he'd always remember and treasure.

He'd stumbled through the forest, cutting down birch trees, collecting the wood and seeds that fell. At first, he thought he was hearing things. He'd paused in his action, tilting his head to listen and heard voices. He immediately dropped his axe and went searching for the source of the voices. He hoped it wasn't just another cruel joke. And to his delight, it wasn't. He found Wendy, covered in blood and mud, pale with sunken eyes and a ghost with a flower on its head, floating beside her. The young girl had been through a lot, he could see, probably worse than he'd been and she was starving.

"Hey there." He'd greeted her.

Wendy gasped and looked at him in disbelief. She said nothing but stared.

Wilson approached her and meet her eye level. He smiled sweetly to her and offered some berries. "You look hungry. Here you go."

Wendy had hesitated at first, still in shock from meeting another person. Her sister whispered something to her which got Wendy to accept his offer. She scarfed down the berries and asked for more. Wilson laughed, gave her some beef jerky and asked for her name. She gave it to him and answered his many questions: He'd asked her how long she'd been here, how she got there, who her sister was and so on. She informed him that she'd, indeed, had a rough time. She hadn't eaten in nearly a week. She'd been chased by spiders, hounds and giant tree monsters. She'd barely made it out of her situations alive if not for her sister protecting her. Wilson hated to hear how much she'd struggled.

"Why don't you stay with me? I'll watch over you and your sister." Wilson offered.

Wendy wasn't keen on it at first. She was very cautious of Wilson but he guessed that her ghostly sister convinced her to; the way she whispered to her and carried on private conversations.

Wilson was in bliss having a little companion. He was even happier when they ran into Webber a few nights later. They were collecting fireflies to make miner hats when they heard sobbing. They'd found the spider boy on the ground with a bleeding leg, sitting in the middle of a group of fireflies. Wilson thought he was a spider and nearly freaked out but Wendy went up to him and told him the dark wasn't so scary. Webber cried and clung to her for dear life. He screamed when he saw Abigail then limped over to Wilson to hide from her. Wilson realized then that he was just a little boy, that had somehow managed to wear a spider as a onesie.

"Hey little guy, are you scared of Abigail?" Wilson knelt and comforted him.

Webber nodded.

"She's a nice ghost. Did you hurt your leg?"

"I got attacked by a bunch of dogs."

"Why don't you come with me, Wendy and Abigail? We'll take care of you."

And Webber agreed. Wilson scooped him up and together with Wendy and Abby, they returned to camp.

Wilson found out that Webber also had a tough time. Everything except for spiders tried to kill him. He was constantly on the run, crying and fearing for his life. He didn't know how long he'd been in this world. All he knew was that it's been "forever".

"Dinner's ready, kids." Wilson called.

The children cheered and ran to Wilson with hungry faces. He laughed and gave them their meatballs and together they all sat around the campfire.

"This is really good, Wilson!" Webber complimented, scarfing down his meal.

Wendy nodded. "It is. It will keep me going for a while longer."

Wilson smiled and watched his young wards eat his food. They talked about how good their dinner was and how it reminded them of meals their parents used to make for them.

After a moment, Webber spoke, "We sure are lucky to have you, Wilson."

Wendy nodded. "Indeed. We would be rotting corpses for maggots to feast upon if not for you."

Both Wilson and Webber glanced at her.

"Eww, that's yucky."

"Wendy, must you be so morbid?" inquired Wilson, with a laugh.

Abigail whispered to Wendy then hovered over to the man. She whispered to him and happily swirled around him.

"Abby also agrees."

Wilson laughed and smiled at the ghost. "I'm glad to hear it, kids."

"Seriously, Wilson, we were almost dead without you! Bad things kept happening to me until you found me."

"Webber is right. I had many chances for death to take me but they all ceased when you found us."

"Aww, kids. I'm just looking out for you. That's all."

Wendy bore into the scientist's eyes, looking at him with intense serious eyes. "That is not all, Wilson. Death loomed at every step I took yet when you came along, it stopped. Almost like magic."

"Huh-" Webber wiped his mouth of meatball sauce. "Y'know, she's right. All the bad guys stopped chasing me once you found me. It's like you're a good luck charm or something."

"I just use science and my mind to conquer problems." Wilson replied. "I'm hardly a good luck charm. I've had my share of issues and injuries as well."

"But nothing as bad compared to ours."

Webber beamed. "Yeah! You are a good luck charm. Especially after that one night where we almost died."

The gentleman scientist's smile faltered.

 _It had nothing to do with luck. It was part of a deal._

A few nights after Wilson found the kids, they were attacked by hounds. They came in every direction, tearing up the camp and attacking the children. Wilson did everything he could with his spear to protect the kids. In the end, the beasts did a number on the children. They'd nearly ripped the kids to shreds. They were bloodied and broken; nearly cried as he held them, desperately telling them to hold on.

"Please, don't leave me. Please, don't leave me here alone." Wilson wept. "I promise I will do anything to keep you safe and alive."

"Anything?" A dark voice echoed from the shadows.

Wilson peered around the battleground.

"Hello?" Wilson called out.

There was nothing around him. Only the destroyed camp and the bleeding bodies of the hounds. Had he imagined another voice?

"Say Pal, you look a little upset." The voice stated.

Wilson's eyes widened. He'd heard that voice before on his radio back home. It was the voice that tricked him into making that door. The voice that laughed when he pulled the lever and the shadow hands took him. The voice he heard just before he awoke in this world.

The sound of footsteps approached. Wilson stared at the darkness ahead, ready to face whatever was coming for him. However, he never expected it to be a very tall man in a pinstripe suit, smirking with a cigar in his mouth.

Wilson was instantly on the defense. He narrowed his eyes and stood protectively in front of his unconscious children. He didn't know anything about this man. He'd never seen him before other than the marble statues. But he knew that voice; that voice couldn't be trusted.

"Who are you?" Wilson demanded.

The man chuckled and exhaled his cigar. He grinned an eerily toothy grin. He flicked his wrist and bowed his head, in a superior manner. "I am Maxwell, god of this world." His black eyes flickered at Wilson.

Wilson narrowed his eyes. "You were the one that tricked me into building that door, weren't you?"

"Tricked?" Maxwell tsked. "Now, I wouldn't word it like that. You wanted to know my forbidden knowledge, did you not? I'd say it was more of a deal; I gave you knowledge and you let me in."

Wilson couldn't help the glower of hate in his eyes.

"Deny it all you want, pal, but you know it's the truth."

Wilson didn't respond. Instead, he asked. "What is it you want? Why are you here? Why did you bring me and these kids here? For some cruel joke? Some sick game?"

"More or less."

The scientist stared, dumbfounded. "You have to be joking!"

Maxwell shrugged. "I have my reasons, pal."

"Have you been here this whole time? Have you been watching us? You said you were the ruler, right? Are you behind the cruelty of this world? The attacks on me and the kids? Are we nothing more than pawns in your game of chess then?"

"My my my, quite the questioner, are we?" Maxwell chuckled.

Wilson huffed in irritation. This man refused to answer any of his many questions. He needed answers dammit!

"You are the reason behind the attacks on the children, aren't you?"

Maxwell grinned. Wilson's eyes enlarged.

"Why? Why would you attack innocent children?" He began to get angry. "Why would you take them from their homes and force them to try and survive on their own? You're a monster!"

The name did little to rattle up the tall man. He just looked at Wilson, bored. "I didn't come here to play 20 questions, pal. I came here because of something you said."

Wilson arched a brow. "What I said?"

Maxwell nodded. "Indeed." He smiled and slowly approached Wilson. The scientist stood his ground, refusing to move away from the kids. Maxwell towered over him like the mountain. His lips were twisted in a long toothy smile. His presence was intimidating. "You said you'd do anything to keep the kids alive and safe; I can do that. I'm here to offer another deal to you."

Wilson's surprised expression fell into a hard gaze. "I don't trust you. Not after last time."

"No need to be so sore about the past, darling."

The smaller man frowned at the nickname.

"Here is my offer: I will heal the children and keep them safe from anything fatally harmful and in return I get you."

"Me?" Wilson blinked. "What do you want with me?"

Maxwell grinned lustfully. "Shall we say that I too get lonely sometimes?"

"What are you implying?" Wilson took a step back.

"I think you know, darling~."

Wilson gasped, feeling an arm snake around his waist and his body pressed against the taller's. His eyes widened when he felt something poke him. He glanced to see a bulge in the man's trousers. He gasped again and glanced up to see Maxwell just inches from his face. Black eyes half-lidded with a lustful grin. His gloved hands caressed his jawline down to his chin. He gripped onto his chin tightly and leaned in.

"You belong to me for entire night and I get to do whatever I want to you."

Wilson stared at him in shock. His brown doe eyes flickered with fear and Maxwell loved it.

"I-wha…? You-…why?" The scientist finally managed to spit out.

"You're a fine specimen of human flesh." Maxwell chuckled. "You're much more appealing than anyone else that entered this world. You're very desirable and my lust for you grows." He leaned in, only an inch away from Wilson. "That's why, doll."

Wilson fought against him. "No way! Absolutely not! I'm not going to be your sex slave!"

"But what about the children? Don't you want to keep them safe?" inquired Maxwell.

"Of course, I do but selling my body to you can't- no! No way! The-there has to be something else! Anything else!"

Maxwell chuckled darkly. He leaned closer to Wilson until they were an inch away. Wilson's beautiful brown eyes were ripe with fear. "There is nothing else I want, darling. I want to see that tiny pale body of yours naked in my crimson sheets. I want to hear you scream and cower beneath you as I tear apart that tight little ass. I want your lips swollen with bitemarks plaguing your body, branding you mine. That is what I want." He nipped at Wilson's lips, causing the other to gasp. "This is a onetime offer, pal. Once I leave, I won't return." He smiled sadistically. "And I will give you and those brats hell for denying my offer. Then again, it will just be you I give hell. Those brats won't survive without my offer. You will be left here all alone again."

Wilson turned away and found his eyes wandered to his children's unconscious bodies, watching Abby panic over her sister's form.

"I go with you for only one night?" asked the scientist, in defeat.

The ruler's grin was dripping with glee. "Twice a month on any night of my choosing." He breathed. "Don't worry, pet. I won't show up until after the brats are asleep and I will return you before they awaken. They'll never know."

"A-and they'll be safe? No hounds or tree monsters or spiders will attack the kids?"

"Nothing fatal. They will be safe but I cannot say that the beasts won't target you. They have the right idea." He chuckled.

Wilson frowned at the remark. "You'll save them too?"

The ruler nodded. "Do we have a deal?"

Wilson met the man's lustful gaze. He studied those cold black eyes while trying to decide what to do. He really didn't enjoy the idea of letting this crazed incubus do what he wanted to his body, especially with what he'd said moments prior. Of course, his last deal didn't exactly pan out well. How could he know that the demon would keep his word? But what choice did he have? He couldn't bear to be without Wendy, Abigail or Webber. He couldn't bear to be alone again.

With a deep and reluctant sigh, Wilson agreed. "Okay, it's a deal. You save the kids and keep them safe; in exchange, I give you my body twice a month."

The ruler grinned from ear to ear. "Wonderful! Now we seal it with a kiss."

Maxwell pressed his lips against Wilson's. Wilson gasped against the lips on his; eyes wide with shock. He felt a coldness breeze through him and saw shadows swarm around them. The shadows wrapped around his body then pierced into him. He cried out, a cold stinging sensation flooded through his being. He shivered and felt a piece of himself leave his body. When Maxwell broke the kiss, he held a small light in his hand.

"The deal has been made; I own you now." Maxwell glanced over at the kids and waved his hands. The injuries on them mended instantaneously. He returned his gaze to Wilson and beamed. He caressed Wilson's face then brushed back his hair. "I will collect you tomorrow night." He grinned sadistically then placed his lips against Wilson's. "Rest up, darling." He chuckled darkly. "You're going to need it."

And rest he needed.

The next night after Wilson put the kids to sleep, Maxwell appeared. He grinned at the scientist and offered his hand. "It's time you come with me, pal."

Wilson looked back at the kids. "T-they will be safe without me?"

"You have my word, pet, they will be safe while we have our _fun_."

Wilson frowned and sighed. He placed his hand in the ruler's and they vanished from the camp and into Maxwell's grand bedroom.

The ruler was anything but gentle to the scientist. Once inside that bedroom, Maxwell wasted no time. He threw Wilson to the bed and clawed off his clothes. He tied his hands together with tight rope, without any preparation or lubricant, he raped him. Maxwell ignored the screams and pleas from his prey. Instead, using them as fuel to go deeper inside the boy. There was no resting for Wilson that night. It was relentless and repeated rape.

The first three months, it was just constant fucking and biting. When Wilson returned to camp the kids thought he'd been attacked with all the teeth and claw marks. Wilson only smiled and told them he was okay.

The next few months, Maxwell began to get more creative. Meaning, he began performing BDSM on his poor helpless prey. He'd tie him up in multiple rope bondages or rope harnesses and fuck him raw. He'd force a gag in his mouth and force his-newly-enlarged dick and dildo inside at the same time. He'd tie him to a Saint Andrew's Cross and whip him while a viberator was inside him. The worst for Wilson was the wax play. He'd be tied down while Maxwell poured dangerously hot wax on his body and sometimes in his body and then fuck him hard. Sometimes Maxwell would pour it on him while he was fucked. Those were the worst nights.

"Wilson? Are you okay?"

Wilson snapped out of his thoughts and glanced over at the three children staring at him.

He smiled sweetly and nodded. "I'm fine, kids. Just tired."

"We should sleep then." Wendy stated.

Wilson kept his smile on his face and agreed. "Sounds like a good idea. You kids get ready for bed and I'll tuck you in."

"Okay!" Webber handed him his "plate" and headed for the chest that held their pajamas.

Wendy stared at Wilson for a moment and followed Webber's suit with Abigail tailing her.

When they were in their tent, ready for bed, Wilson tucked them in, gave them a kiss on their foreheads and said goodnight.

"Goodnight Wilson!" Webber said before closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, Wilson." Wendy echoed, grabbing his wrist and looking deeply into his brown eyes. She said nothing for a moment, studying his eyes in something of a hypnotic gaze then whispered softly, "Thank you."

Wilson smiled and whispered. "You're welcome." Then glanced at Abigail hovering beside her sister. He nodded to the ghost then slid out of the tent, closing it.

The scientist began cleaning up their dinner. He scooped up the remaining meatballs from the crockpot and placed it into their little fridge.

His body tensed when he felt the presence of Maxwell behind him. The demon man snaked his arms around his waist, pulling him close and started kissing his neck.

"Are you ready, my pet?" Maxwell breathed in the scientist's ear.

"No. I never am." Wilson answered honestly. His tone tired, empty and dead.

"You have no choice." Maxwell chuckled. His hands slid up Wilson's body until they reached his neck. He caressed the soft skin then placed a collar around it with a tag saying _slut_.

Wilson sighed softly. His head bowed in shame. "I know."

"Then let us go, doll. I have a very eventful night planned out for us." He kissed Wilson's collar.

Wilson stared at the tent while he began to vanish into the shadows. He closed his eyes and told himself the same thing he repeated when Maxwell came for him.

 _I will keep them safe._


End file.
